She is so grounded
by snowmcslow
Summary: Persephone-Amaryllis Amphitrite Elladora Jackson was widely known within the Greek and Roman worlds. She was a hero blessed by many. Of course, she's done many things, saved the world several times and even managed to patch up her broken family. She just never knew how badly hiding the truth from her mother would get her into trouble. Oh boy, Perc's in for it now... TLT: Redone


**AN: I don't own any of this. Only my additions. This is a reaction story. Uncle Rick owns everything else. I only retold a few bits. The main stuff is from Rick Riordan and the lightning thief. Read and Review. I like reviews. :) I'll try to get back to you all when ya do.**

Sally was worried. She hadn't seen nor heard from her daughter in weeks, not since the war against Gaea. Poseidon was of no help. Neither were any of her friends. No one had seen nor heard from her daughter. Of course, the gods had sent out search parties to find her, only to be met with disappointment.. No one had seen her. Everyone wanted to find her. Grover, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Thalia, Reyna, Frank, Piper, Clarisse... they all went out looking in vain for their friend.

Nico and Hazel both checked the underworld. Yet even they could not find her. Someone had taken her daughter, she knew it wasn't Kronos... as he was locked back up in the deepest parts of Tartarus. Before she could even think of the subject any further... a golden light took her to a very familiar place.

When the light dimmed... she noticed many others. Though once she saw Poseidon and Zeus... she knew immediately where she was. _Olympus. _The place her daughter fought with her life to protect... where she bled blood, sweat and tears to ensure they would rule... She looked up at the towering gods. Oh she knew them alright.

Location: Olympus (several minutes before Sally and the others showed up)

Things were tense. No one could even speak a word. The elder gods were standing tall to attention. Hera was placed behind Zeus. Amphitrite behind Poseidon and Persephone behind both Hades and Demeter. All the gods glaring at the group in front of them. The group facing opposite of them, were the ones who came before. Outside of Rhea who was sitting to the side, alongside Leto, Maia and Doris. Neither commentating on the tense air that was felt everywhere. Zeus glared, but before he could even say anything. A golden light filled the room, causing everyone to avert their eyes for a moment.

Out of the group, a woman stepped up. One whom Poseidon recognized with dread. His ex-conquest. With brown hair flowing through the wind, she looked on unflinchingly. He knew this woman, and judging by the looks his wife was aiming at him... he was a dead man. He knew he broke the oath that was supposed to be held by his brothers... but he couldn't help it. He found a friend before he courted her. When she became pregnant, he knew the oath he swore on the river Styx would take responsibility from his child. He paled with dread. Not good. Not good at all.

Zeus and Kronos glared at the group. Quickly noticing they were mortals grew slightly confused. As they had no reason to be here. The group had been mainly filled with mortals. Though they did notice a Satyr and a wood nymph. Hera's eyes glared heavily at one who Zeus recognized.

Back to the present.

Sally looked up at Poseidon. Her eyebrow raising slightly. She knew he recognized her. Seeing the beautiful woman on his arm, she quickly deduced that she was his wife. Something he had never mentioned when they were together, only revealing later when she had gotten pregnant with her daughter. Oh she was livid at the time. They quickly fell out of love and became close friends. She had named her daughter after the nymph in hopes it would bring her daughter good luck.

Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the memories of the past, she looked up unflinchingly. Seeing her husband stand by her side, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Before she could even speak, a bright note fluttered by. She picked it up, reading it aloud.

_Yellow everyone! Parents, Titans, and Olympians. Oh and the minors too ~ _

_You have all been summoned here by the Fates to read these books. The books are based in Perc's point of view. Her thoughts and what not. So yeah. Uh... you'll end up finding out about lil Perc, so uh... Sally? Please don't fly off the handle. Mortals (outside of the awesome Sally) don't worry about the gods or titans. They can't hurt you. We made sure of this. As of this moment, time has stopped outside of Olympus. Past, present and future... all are halted. Oh, Sally... don't worry too much about lil Perc. She's fine. We finally found her. Uncle P is currently getting yelled at by Aunt Am so you're cool. Don't worry. No one can hurt you. As of this moment, all powers and all for both the gods and titans (major and minor because we're playing fair) are temporarily halted. Sally, you wanted to know of Perc's adventures. So we answered the call. Also to everyone else, the Olympians and Titans can't hurt you in this room. Well, they can't hurt you on Olympus. Like we said, the whole time thing has been stopped. We've also summoned the other parents so they can find out about their own kids. Note that the stories aren't a happy one. _

_With Love..._

_The awesome, amazing Apollo and the Fates. _

_PS: don't worry if your kid ends up landing there, the only one that may not show would be Perc, due to her injuries... but she'll be fine. I'm awesome. So she'll be fine. _

Pure silence. Only the sound of two face palms caused everyone to look towards where they heard the sounds coming from. Seeing both Artemis and Leto, they only shook their heads. Apollo looked on amusingly. Smiling charmingly as he saw the looks from the females within the group. He looked towards the group with a kind smile. "Please introduce yourselves? Just yourselves though. We'll most likely find out who your children are through the book. So just yourselves."

Sally stepped forward. Her blue aquamarine eyes glancing at everyone as she held onto her husbands hand. "I am Sally Jackson-Blofis, wife to Paul Blofis" she motioned to her husband. Seeing the kind smile on Hera's face, she breathed a sigh of relief much to the amusement of everyone else.

From there on out, the various parents stood forward to introduce themselves. A blond man stood next, holding onto a red-headed woman's hand. "I am Frederick Chase, and this is my wife Abigail-Elizabeth Chase." His wife only nodded at everyone, her eyes finding Athena's startling gray eyes, before she glared slightly before turning away. Much to the confusion of everyone else.

The next to step forward, was a woman of Asian descent. One Ares recognized immediately. She spoke with a canadian accent. She stood ready, as if she was expecting something or someone to attack. "I am Emily Zhang." She offered nothing more. Yet Sally could see the resemblance she shared with her son. Sally smiled gently remembering her daughter and Frank. Two pea's in a pod those two.

The next to stand forward, was a mirror image of Bianca Di Angelo. Sally immediately deduced that this was Nico's mother. She spoke with a thick italian accent that sounded romantic. Oh, she knew her daughter would've killed to be here at the current moment. "Maria Di Angelo." The only difference she shared with her children was the lack of modern day clothing. Yet somehow she still managed to look sensual and elegant at the same time.

"Esperanza Valdez." The next woman stood. She looked like some sort of mechanic. Actually, she looked very much like her son Leo. She could tell where Leo had gotten his looks from. Despite looking like Hephaestus, Leo looked very similar to his mother. Sally noticed that both shared the same eyes. She spoke with a slight accent that Sally couldn't place.

"Marie Levesque." A woman dressed in some sort of witch garb had spoken.

"Tristan McLean." Paul knew who he was. As did Sally. Neither showing any emotion. Both had heard from Piper exactly what had happened.

"Beryl Grace" The last one to speak, Sally had to physically hold on to her husband. Oh she knew this one very well. Thalia and Jason spoke of her as did Perc. Neither the two she adopted as her own in all but blood, or her daughter had any kind words regarding the woman. If Thalia's words were to be believed, then Sally knew she wouldn't get along with this one. She would try for her daughter in all but blood, but she doubted she could do much.

Needless to say, once everyone's introductions were done. A bunch of books appeared directly in front of Sally. Causing her to jolt with surprise, before she grabbed the first one. Her eyes widened just a fraction when she read the title. Apollo smirked cheekily, looking at Sally he gestured to her.


End file.
